Shopping
by nupinoop296
Summary: Riku would let his mother do the shopping from now on. SoraxKairi Sokai SxK SK


A/N: HOLY CRUD! I started this on Christmas Eve!! And I just now finished it!!! CURSE YOU LAZINEEEESSSSSS!! DX Anyway. I'm posting this by itself and as part of the Oneshots Collection because it's so long. X3 This one made me giggle. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything, you're crazier than me. None of these characters or brands are mine.

_**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**_

Shopping

_Why does this have to be so hard? I'd better choose quick so I can get out of here._

The teen grabbed the two bottles and ran. Unfortunately, he didn't count on literally running into a familiar face.

"Ow…my head…"moaned the other boy.

"Sora? What are you doing in the hair-care aisle?"(A/N: Where did you think he was? XD)

The brunette let go of his aching cranium and looked up.

"Riku? What are you doing here?"

The older boy look panicked for a second, but quickly regained his cool and said, "It's for my mom."

Sora, being the adorable naïve Keyblade Master that he was, totally bought it.

"Oh, okay."

"What are you doing here, Sora?"

"Oh…hehe…y'see, uh…Kairi! I'm shopping for Kairi! I'm shopping for Kairi! Yeah, she wanted to pick up some things and-"

"You just got together and you're already her personal servant?" Riku chuckled. "Wow. Makes me glad I'm single."

Sora's jaw dropped. "I AM NOT HER-"

"Sora?" came a familiar female voice. "Come try this on, please!"

"Coming, Kai!" The spikey-haired boy noticed his friend staring at him, unsurprised. "What?"

The silver-haired teen shook his head. "Pathetic. Next thing you know she'll have you on a leash with a collar that says 'Property of Kairi' on it."

Sora's eyes widened. "A WHAT NOW?!"

Just then, the girl in question walked up. "Sora, try this hoodie on-Oh, hi Riku! What are you two talking about?"

"Is it true, Kairi?" Sora whimpered.

"Is what true?"

"Are you gonna make me wear a leash?"

"Wha-NO!!" The girl turned to Riku."What have you been telling him NOW?"

Riku smirked. "Oh, nothing…"

Kairi sighed. "Anyway, are you buying those products I told you about?"

"Yeah, but I forgot which-"

"AH-HA!!"

Riku froze. Sora had been so quiet up until now that he had forgotten he was even there.

"So they weren't for your mom!!" Sora snatched the two bottles from Riku's hands. "Herbal Essences 'hello hydration' 2-in-1 Shampoo and Conditioner…and Sunsilk 'hydra TLC' Conditioner for Split Ends?! Hahaha! Riku uses GIRL shampoo!!" The brunette fell over laughing. "Dude, The pink Sunsilk??"

"Not so loud, moron!" yelled his embarrassed friend. "The last kid who found out followed me everywhere imitating that guy on the commercial!!"

Kairi soon joined Sora on the supermarket floor.

By this, Riku's face was redder than a tomato. He was about to try and sneak off while his friends were laughing themselves into comas, but then he suddenly noticed something fall out of Sora's pocket. He picked it up and read:

"Pantene Pro-V Sculpting Wax. 'Remoldable high-hold wax for gravity-defying texture'…waterproof?!"

Sora's eyes widened and he immediately jumped up. "Give that back!"

The older teen held the product high above their heads as his considerably shorter friend tried to jump and reach it.

Sora seemed to have forgotten his gliding abilities.

Kairi decided it was enough. "Okay you two, stop already!"

The two boys stared at her, then gave back each other's hair products.

"Good!" said the redhead, beaming. "Don't make fun of each other! It's okay to use this stuff, guys. Just think of what you'd look like without it!"

They all were silent for a moment, then they shuddered simultaneously.

"Anyway…" continued the girl, "Let's head to the dressing room, Sora. I need you to try this hoodie on."

Her boyfriend pouted. "Aw, Kai, do I have to?"

Kairi batted her eyelashes and quivered her lip. "Do it for me? Please?"

Sora hung his head in defeat. "Okay…"

Kairi's face immediately brightened, and she gave him a kiss on the lips, sending him off to Cloud 9.

Riku gazed at the spectacle in horror. "It's worse than I thought…"

"But it's totally worth it, man…" murmured his love-stricken friend as he was led away by the red-haired girl.

The older teen smirked and headed to the check-out counter.

_**-AaAaAaAaAaAaA-**_

Later, at the play island…

"Hi, Riku!"

"Hey, Sora. Where's Kairi?"

"Oh, some sleepover at Selphie's."

"Huh."

After a few minutes, Sora turned to his friend with that goofy grin on his face. "Hey, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"SUNSIL-" smack'd"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Shut up, Property of Kairi!!"

_**-OoOoOoOoOoO-**_

A/N: XD The Property of Kairi thing was my favorite. But I don't know why Sora was upset about trying on a hoodie. It's not like Kairi wanted him to try on a suitor something. X3

So yeah, this was poking fun at the boys' hair and people's theories about it. Neeheehee!

OH YEAH! And I was actually at the store with my mom when I was coming up with the idea for this, so I was able to write down the REAL stuff it says on the bottles. XDDD It's all real, except for the waterproof part. I was those products and died laughing. I was all like, "THAT IS SO THEM!! XDDDDDD" Yup.

And in response to some anonymous reviewers…:

Jesus Rocks: Sora-chan is a pet name a lot of fangirls call Sora. The "-chan" is a Japanese honorific showing affection, I believe.

ChibiToph: No, it's not from Organization Idol. Good guess, though!

REVIEWERS WILL GET A FREE DESSERT MENU ITEM OFTHEIR CHOICE! YOU GOTTA ASK, Y'ALL!!


End file.
